


It's not what it looks like... (except it is)

by Hsught_Karev_Memorial_Hospital



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Homelessness, Mutual Pining, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsught_Karev_Memorial_Hospital/pseuds/Hsught_Karev_Memorial_Hospital
Summary: One night Shelby is home alone. When suddenly she hears a weird noise from downstairs and comes face to face with an intruder...... A surprisingly hot, yet really annoying intruder.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	It's not what it looks like... (except it is)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wrote this for fun... Enjoy

It was a Friday night when for the first in what felt like forever, Shelby was home alone. Her parents gave her brother Spencer tickets to a baseball game as gift. His grades were good and he excelled in his Christian club at school.

Her parents offered her to come, but she promised that she wasn't really interested in baseball and had to focus on the upcoming pageants anyway, so she would rather stay home. She had also guaranteed her dad that she would be in bed by eleven, but knowing that they would go celebrate with a few of Spencer's friends after the game, she didn't expect them to be back before 12.

She's pretty sure her siblings are only allowed to be out so long, because her father already planned for Melody to attend her first pageant in a few months and Spencer was supposed to be more involved in Dave's church business. At least he is decent enough to grant them one more day of freedom.

So here she was, sitting on her bed watching a crappy Netflix movie, dressed in an oversized t-shirt with shorts and a messy bun on her head. It was shortly after 10 when she got up from her bed to get a snack from downstairs. Just as she opened her door she stilled. There was a weird noise coming from downstairs. She quietly sneaked to the stairs and listened carefully. Another noise. It sounded like cabinet doors being opened.

'Oh dear lord' Shelby thought. 'I'm too young to be murdered'. The next thing she heard was the zipper of a backpack. Shelby tried to be as quiet as possible when she sneaked into Spencers room and look for any kind of weapon. The only thing she could find that would make at least a decent amount of damage was a baseball bat. A plastic baseball bat. "At least it looks dangerous" Shelby whispered to herself.

Shelby had two choices. She could either go back to her room, grab her phone and call the police. Or she could confront the dark scary person downstairs all alone. She weighed all the pros and cons. Until the intruder hushed along beside the staircase and went in the direction of the living room. Instead of getting more scared, Shelby got confused. The shape of the person was.... Small. Like a kid or a small teenager.

That's when she made a decision. She walked down the stairs as quietly and slowly as possible. A part of her wanted to make a noise so that the intruder would panic and run away. The other part of her wanted to catch whoever had the audacity to break into the Goodkinds home. She silently creeped along the walls until she reached the living room.

The person was standing right around the corner. Her heart was racing and her knees wobbled a bit. 'Daddy raised no coward' So Shelby took a deep breath, remembered everything her daddy taught her and with a determined look on her face she turned the corner. With all her force she swung the plastic bat and hit the person right in the face.

"Ow. What the fuck is wrong with you?" The person in front of her put her hand against their temple and in the faint moonlight Shelby could see a bit blood trickling down their face. The bat could do a lot more damage than she thought.

"Oh Shit I'm so sorry.... No wait I'm not. Stay right where you are or I'll hit again" Shelby steadily hold the bat in front of her body.

"Fuck, fine.... Shit man. I'll leave OK? This doesn't have to be anything. I'll give you all your stuff back OK? Just put that fucking thing down" The tiny person in front of her said. Shelby moved to the light switch. When the lamp light up the room she could finally get a good look at the person.

"You are...... Young?" Shelby looked into the face of a girl about her age.

"No shit Sherlock" The girl brought her hand up to her temple once more and winced. "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Shelby wasn't holding the bat as tightly as before, but she still didn't let go of it. Just in case. "What does it look like Holmes?" The stranger took a step into Shelby directions which made Shelby take a step back as well.

"I said stay where you are. Tell me your name" The dark haired girl look into her eyes and said "Toni"

"Well, Toni, Don't try anything! My Daddy has guns in the basement" Shelby's heart still raced, but she tried not to let Toni know.

"Your Daddy?" All Shelby wanted to do was whipe that stupid smirk off her face with the bat. It was obvious that Shelby was intimidated and Toni used it to her Advantage.

"I'd better head out before your 'Daddy' Comes back" Toni moved to grab her backpack, which she had left on the couch.

Shelby almost let her leave, but she didn't want to give Toni that satisfaction. So she quickly grabbed Toni's backpack and held it out of Toni's reach. Which was quite easy, due to Toni's height.

"I don't think so, sit down on the couch!" Shelby tried to sound as strict as possible. Toni rolled her eyes, more annoyed than scared, but proceeded to sit down. Shelby opened the backpack, expecting to find her mothers jewelery or money. Instead she found many food cans, water bottles and a few bread slices.

Shelby furrowed her brows and looked at Toni. Toni seemed to look everywhere except in her direction.

"You...This is food." Shelby stated. 

"Are you going to continue stating obvious facts? It's kind of annoying."

Shelby rolled her eyes. " Toni.....Why did you steal food?" Shelby's voice became softer and her eyes appeared to be concearned. Not that she was! But she definitley wanted to know why a girl her age tried to steal food.

"To eat it. Duh? I don't have anything else to eat" Toni said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

It was the first time Shelby took in Toni's whole appearence. Her clothes looked a bit dirty and her shoes already seperated from the sole. 

"Oh...."

" Don't fucking look at me like that!" Toni slightly raised her voice, her eyes looked angry.

"Like what?" Shelby asked. "Like you fucking pity me. Fuck I really broke into the wrong house" Toni shook her head, but winced and brought her head back to her temple.

"I'm sorry.. For the pity look and well, for the whole bat-to-temple-situation. Maybe you should let me take a look at that" 

Toni hesitated, but eventually followed Shelby upstairs in the bathroom. Shelby moved to the medicine cabinet and took out something to sterilize the wound. Shelby disinfected the wound and was impressed when Toni didn't flinch. 

"Didn't that hurt?" Shelby asked. "Nah, I'm kinda used to pain" Toni said matter-of-factly.

Shelby took some bandages and started covering the wound. Her eyes shifted from the wound to Toni's brown, deep eyes. On her tongue layed the question she wanted to ask so badly.

"I can hear you thinking, just ask" Toni looked at her.

Shelby stilled her movements for a second to phrase her question. "Are you homeless?"

"Not exactly....I do have foster parents, I just don't want to go into their house. Because instead of a plastic bat, they have real ones. Those can do a lot more damage..." Toni looked away and paused.

"So I sleep in....like the back of a truck, but it is not as uncomfortable as it sounds"

Shelby gasped "Toni! It's winter! You have to contact your social worker" Shelby took Toni's hand in hers. For some reason both of their breath hitched, and Shelby's heartrate increased. They looked into each others eyes just a tad to long before Toni flinched away. "No! I am almost 18. Then I'm on my own anyway. Might as well prepare for it...You don't know shit about my situation, just because you live in a huge mansion with a thousand pillows on your bed and a loving family and think you need to save me"

Toni stood up and tried to get out of the room. "You're really infuriating you know? I just wanted to help " Shelby stood up as well. 

"Why do you think I need your help?I broke into your house for god's sake!" Toni raised her voice again.

"Thank you for proving my point!" Shelby's voice also came close to yelling. 

" God, I really regret breaking into your house" Toni said frustratingly and took a step in Shelby's direction.

"I expected my evening to go differently too!" Shelby yelled, her height advantage making her more bold.

Their eyes were staring into each other as if it was a competition of who could stare the hardest. That's when both of them took another step forward and crashed their lips together. They moved against each other with anger, yet hunger. Toni slipped her tongue in Shelby's mouth and they started to fight for dominance. Toni pressed against Shelby's body until Shelby's back hit the wall. Shelby didn't want to let Toni have the control, so she quickly switched their positioned and hold Toni against the wall. She took Toni's hand and pinned them above her head. Their lips never left each other until they broke apart and tried to catch their breath. Shelby stopped Holding Toni's Hands against the wall, yet never really let go of them.

"Is that how you expected your evening to go?" Toni asked cockily with a smirk. Shelby wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, so she connected their lips once again. This time it was slower, not as angry, but not less passionate.

When they pulled apart, both of them kept their eyes closed for a few seconds. Trying to stay in the bliss for as long as possible.

Suddenly they heard the door dowstairs open. Voices that could only belong to Shelby's family filled the house. Shelby looked at the time and panicked when she saw it was 11:56 PM.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Shelby quickly put everything back in the cabinet and dragged Toni by her hand. She shut the door to her room behind them and took a deep breath.

"My parents are back you need to hide" Shelby said, but she could already hear her fathers footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Shit". She needed to act quickly so she shut off the light, pushed Toni under the covers of her bed and slipped in her bed too.

A dim light illuminated the room as Dave Goodkind opened the door. Shelby pressed her hand against Toni's mouth to make sure she wouldn't make any noises.

After a few seconds she heard the door close and her Father saying "She's asleep". "That was close" Shelby said. She felt something wet against her hand. "Did you just lick my hand?" She exclaimed and took her hand from Toni's mouth. 

Toni smirked at her again. "So what now?Should I sneak out your window?" She moved to sit up.

"There is no way I'm letting you sleep outside, you're sleeping here tonight, tomorrow you can sneak out"

"Already sleeping over? Damn normally a girl has to buy me dinner first" Toni said with a smile.

Shelby rolled her eyes, but went to her closet and grabbed a few Things for Toni.

When they were both laying in bed, almost asleep Toni said "Shelby? I forgot my bag downstairs" Shelby rolled onto her side and looked Toni in the eyes, their faces only a few Inches apart

"That sounds like a problem for tomorrow"

Shelby gently connected their lips and cuddled into Toni's side.

Who would have thought breaking into a house would change Toni's life for the better.


End file.
